Who Saves Superman
by But a Chance
Summary: One heartbroken lab tech...two friends


This story was written for the Nick song-fic challenge found on the CSI files site. The song was: "Superman Tonight" by Bon Jovi (the lyrics to the song follows the story.)

Disclaimer: Characters belong to CBS, this story belongs to me.

Summary: One heartbroken lab tech, two helpful friends.

**Who Saves Superman?**

Mandy Webster watched the constant flicker of the computer screen, as it searched for matching prints in the IAFIS program. "Looks like bad coffee and lubricating eye drops are my companions for the night." She thought remorsefully.

Two weeks of above average temperature's, even by Las Vegas standards, drove the crime rate sky high. Temper's always ignited when the thermometer reached this level. Lab Tech's were working overtime daily to compensate for the overload of evidence, but little did it help. To complicate matters, Wendy Simms chose to leave the lab, and Las Vegas, before a replacement could be found. Though cases always took precedence, Mandy, and all the Lab Techs, wondered why the sudden departure?

Across the hall a sudden angry outburst drew Mandy's attention away from her computer screen and revelry. She looked up and found poor Hodges having another round of snits. Since Wendy's departure, he became the bane of anyone who crossed his path. David's mood switched from one extreme to another, at a moments notice. Every Lab Tech knew the reason for Hodges behavior, the poor guy was grieving the departure of his one (and probably first) true love. The Tech's wanted to help, but Hodges' snarky, standoff attitude made the task difficult. "Poor Hodges" Mandy thought, as he threw a few more papers off the table.

"Hey Mandy, did you…." Mandy jumped at the questioning voice coming from behind.

"Aw Mandy I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump." Nick Stokes apologized.

"No, no, it's ok. I should've been paying attention to work, and not Hodges latest tantrum…he's acting like a two year old." Mandy stated.

"C'mon, cut the poor bastard some slack, his girl just left him. I feel kind of sorry for him." Nick said.

"I feel sorry for him also, really I do; all the lab techs do. We want to cheer him up, but he doesn't make it easy. Yesterday he practically bit Archie's head off for no reason, and then he yelled at me when I asked if he wanted to go out to lunch." Mandy explained.

"I'll talk to him after shift, explain that we understand he's hurting, but it's no excuse for taking it out on everyone." Nick offered.

"You don't have to do that Nick, you're so busy with this spike in cases, and Ray out on medical leave…the last thing you need to deal with is Hodges. We'll take care of David until he's over his funk."

"Nah, no big deal, I'll talk to him. It'll give me a chance to hone my supervisor skills." Nick laughed.

"Thank you, Nick…Oh wait a minute….you came in here to check on your prints right?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah, from the Ackerman case, did you find any matches?"

"Sorry, only matches were to the victim."

"Damn, guess I'm going back to the crime scene." Nick lamented.

"Good luck, and thanks again Nick." They exchanged smiles before he left the room.

Nick Stokes was always Mandy's favorite CSI. He was caring, respectful, and seldom lost his patience. From the first day they met, he teased her endlessly, and she loved it. Over the years, he sang to her to get his print results; hugged her when she pulled an impossible print for him, he even brought her chicken soup when she had a lousy cold. On the night of Warrick's murder, when Nick's own heart had to be breaking, he was the only CSI who took time to check on how all the techs were holding up. He comforted them, when it should have been the other way around. This thought brought Mandy up short. "Who comforts you Nick Stokes?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Shortly before the end of shift Nick text David Hodges, and said he needed to talk to him, in his office, after he clocked out. Hodges was furious with the text. "Why the hell does Stokes want to talk to me?" He thought. Hodges clocked out, and stormed off to Nick's office, his fury building with each step.

"What the hell do you need Stokes?" Hodges demanded.

"Excuse me…"

"What do you want?"

"What I want is for you to sit your ass down, and start showing some respect." Nick countered.

Hodges flopped down into a chair and fumed, while Nick got up from behind his desk, and walked over to close his office door. No sense in stirring up trouble from prying onlooker and curious ears.

"Look David, I didn't ask you in here to bust your balls or anything, man. I just wanted to see how you're holding up since Wendy left?"

"Why should Wendy's departure be of any concern for me? We worked together, but that's all. People come and go all the time; I really don't pay attention to such trivial matters."

"You're really going to try to feed me that line of crap…really? C'mon man, I know you're hurting, your girl left town, and I gotta tell ya, I'd be damn upset."

"She wasn't my girl, she was never my girl! She was hell-bent on becoming a CSI, and wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that…especially me."

"Ouch that hurts, but man ya gotta let it go. Today you lost your cool and almost contaminated evidence. Trust me, you may think Conrad Ecklie is your friend, but contaminate evidence in a case, and your ass will hit the curb before you know it. Is being pissed and hurt worth you losing your job?"

"I know, I know, you're right Nick."

"Wow Hodges, I never thought I'd hear you say I'm right." Nick responded with a laugh.

"Yeah, don't let it go to your head." David quipped.

"What do you say we get the hell out of here and grab some breakfast?" Nick offered.

"Yeah sure, but I can't promise I'll be the best company, I'm really wore out."

"After four doubles in five days, I can't say I'll be the best company either. Guess we better see who's still here, and if they want to join us, at least that way we'll have someone to wake us when we fall asleep in our eggs." Nick joked.

"Hey Nick, thanks for…well you know."

"Not a problem. Just take it easy, and if you need to talk, the doors open man." Nick gave Hodges shoulder a quick squeeze, and they made their way out to the labs to see who was still around to go to breakfast.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The guys were able to gather some of their co-workers to join them for breakfast at the diner. Sara, Archie, Greg and Nick were engaged in a heated debate over the merits of different smart-phones, while Hodges and Mandy were deep in conversation on a totally separate matter.

"I heard Nick called you into his office, is everything ok?" Mandy asked.

"Do you think I would be sitting here eating breakfast with all of you if it wasn't?"

"Please cut the attitude David, I'm worried about you."

"I'm sorry, yes everything is fine. Actually, Nick and I had a pleasant conversation. Sometimes Stokes can be a pain in the ass towards me, but this morning he wasn't, he kind of surprised me."

"I'm not surprised at all, Nick's a good guy. Today he came into my lab, and even though he's been so busy, he took time to talk. After he left, I started thinking about all the nice things he's done for me…for all of us. How he's taken care of us, comforted us, made us laugh, and yes, chewed us out when necessary. And, then I thought about everything he's gone through, and how we haven't reciprocated his kindness." Mandy stated.

"No we haven't…. Don't take this the wrong way, truly I'm not being cynical, but I believe we see Nick Stokes as a sort of Superman. He always picks himself up, brushes off, and goes right back to it." Hodges explained.

"But, that begs the question: _Who Saves Superman?_" Mandy countered.

"From this point forward…we do…but the next question is: _Will Superman let us save him?_" Hodges interjected.

"Hey what are you two whispering about over there?" Nick asked of Mandy and David.

"Oh nothing…nothing at all." Mandy and David said simultaneously. Hodges gave Mandy a knowing wink. They both knew, from this point forward, they would save Superman, even if Superman wouldn't let them.

The End

Hope you enjoyed the story, a review would be nice, but not necessary. If you liked this story, check out some of my others.

"**Superman Tonight" by Bon Jovi **

There's something about you  
I want to rescue  
I don't even know you  
So what does that mean

Maybe I'm cynical  
I'm painfully logical  
You're tragic and beautiful  
And that's good enough for me

You're looking for a hero, but it's just my old tattoo  
Tonight I swear I'd sell my soul to be a hero for you

Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Could be your superman tonight

If somebody sent you  
An angel to save you  
What would you tell him to turn him away

That your heart don't break  
That your lips don't kiss  
That life is just a lie  
That heaven don't exist?

Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Could be your superman tonight

Who's going to fix you  
The next time you break down  
Stranded alone by the side of the road  
It's your baggage that's dragging you down  
Don't look back  
Let it go

Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Was that superman

Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Could be your superman tonight


End file.
